


As The Sun Breaks

by solarbaby614



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbaby614/pseuds/solarbaby614
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nice wolf?" tried David. "Please don't eat me. I probably don't taste very good."</p>
            </blockquote>





	As The Sun Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for spook_me.

The first thing that David realized when he woke up was that his head hurt. It was dark when he opened his eyes and his arms were strained where they were chained above his head and why were his arms chained above his head?

He blinked, his eyes adjusting to the low light that was coming in through the grate above him, washing the area before him in moonlight. It took several moments before he realized exactly where he was.

Immediately, he began to panic. "Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh!" David began struggling, the chains clanged but didn't give. "Come on," he muttered. "Come on!" Another hard yank did nothing but cause him to flinch at the pain.

There was a loud bang, like metal hitting metal, and David jumped and abruptly froze. All he could hear was his harsh breathing and he resumed trying to free himself with increased vigor. The more he yanked at the chains the tighter they seemed to get.

Suddenly he heard it. The growling. David glanced around, panicked, and let out a strangled cry when he caught sight of something flashing in the light momentarily. It moved away before he could make out what it was but it appeared again moments later, moving into the moonlight.

It was a wolf.

David pushed himself against the wall, trying to appear as non-threatening as possible as the creature approached.

All he got in response was a low growl, the sharp teeth glinting in the moonlight.

"Help me!" cried David, flinching. "Someone please help me."

Then it was there, mere inches from him. It pressed closer, pressing its nose into his stomach and sniffing. For a moment David was sure that those large jowls were going to open and end him.

Instead the creature almost seemed to deflate, backing away. It sat down in front of him, head tilted, looking quizzical, like it was unsure what it was really seeing.

"Nice wolf?" tried David. "Please don't eat me. I probably don't taste very good."

The wolf gave a huff and David had the strange feeling that he was being laughed at. He took that as a good sign.

Then it was moving again, backing away and disappearing into the darkness.

David gave a sigh of relief and felt some of the tension drain out of him. Then there was a strange clicking noise and he fell to the ground with a smack.

He scrambled away from the wall, watching with almost detached fascination as the chains fell away from his wrists. There were dark marks already forming from his struggle and he flinched as he touched them.

There was movement from the corner of his eye and David froze when the wolf appeared again. Maybe this had been its plan all along. That it wanted him free to move around before it attacked him. Wolves like to hunt, didn’t they?

It got closer and David wondered how far he would get before it caught up with him. He scooted back, ready to flee, when it shot forward. Instead of attacking though, it just pressed itself up against his side, rubbing up against him.

"Oh," he breathed. "Hi?"

The wolf just stared up at him, expectantly, before pressing up under his hand, pushing against it.

Catching on, David tentatively began stroking the creature's fur, his hand shaking. It's eyes closed in pleasure and it laid down beside him, picking its head up to stare at him anytime he paused. "Wow," he said. "Um, okay."

This wasn't so bad. It was better than being chained up.

David wasn't sure how long they were there before the wolf stretched out, yawning, his sharp teeth coming uncomfortably close to David's hand, which he immediately snatched back as he scrambled to his feet.

It just blinked and shook itself, fluffing up its fur.

-

The sun was just starting to peak over the horizon as David stirred, waking. He glanced around, confused for a moment when all he saw was trees. The memories of last night flooded his mind and he groaned, shaking his head.

The wolf was standing at the edge of the clearing, staring up at the rising sun. He wondered if he should try and leave but his body betrayed him. The creature yawned and stretched and it started to look leaner, longer. It took David a moment to realize that it wasn't his imagination and the wolf's form was really starting to change.

He could hear the sound of bones popping and cracking and a long yowl of pain as the transformation began to speed up.

David looked on, horrified, but couldn't seem to glance away.

Fur shortened before disappearing completely, leaving an expanse of white skin. Paws disappeared with a painful sounding crunch, reshaping themselves into hands and feet. There was a loud cry that sounded human towards the end as the snout started to shrink into the face.

By the time it was over, all David could see was white skin and reddish-brown hair. The man collapsed on the ground and for one terrible moment David thought he was dead.

He had stumbled through the trees before he knew it and was kneeling at the man's side. "Oh gosh. Please don't be dead." It took a few tries to roll the man over onto his back but David managed it. There was a rise and fall of his chest, reassuring him that he was alive. He let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding.

There was a groan and the man's eyes fluttered open, squinting up at him, confused. "Hello."

"Hi?"

The man grimaced as he sat up, his hand automatically going to his side. "That's not pleasant."

David was startled to see a large dark bruise covering the mans side. A quick glance for more injuries caused David's eyes to widen and him to duck his head away, his face reddening. "Um, you're not wearing any clothes."

"Huh," he said, glancing down at himself. "It appears I'm not." He sounded surprised by that himself. “Which means…” he trailed off, suddenly looking wide eyed and panicked. “How long have you been here?” His voice was a little strained and David realized why.

“Long enough,” was all David could say. Cook just stared at him expectantly, obviously expecting panic or fear or something. “Um, I’m not gonna say anything, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

The man visibly relaxed. “Oh, okay. Good. I’m David, David Cook,” the man said, offering his hand.

David took it hesitantly, not sure what he was expecting, something cold and clammy possibly or maybe even fur, but the grip was warm and solid. “David Archueleta.”

“Well then Archie,” Cook started, standing up and still very naked much to David’s horror. “I have to admit, this really isn’t what I was expecting. I’ve never had anyone else around when I changed before.”

“You’re kinda awesome, though. In your wolf form. Kind of warm and bouncy and not really as scary as people seem to think. No that you aren’t awesome now but--”

“Whoa, wait,” Cook cut him off. “Exactly how long were you around me while I was…” Cook trailed off, making a vague hand motion David assumed was supposed to mean ‘wolf’.

“Most of the night.”

“Jesus,” muttered Cook, rubbing his face.

“Yeah, I mean the last time the Sacrifice had been done was before I was born but then some of the livestock started to get slaughtered and people were worried the creature was going to come after people next so--.”

Cook slipped a hand behind David's head and pulled him forward, pressing their lips together and effectively cutting off David's ramblings.

"Mumph." David blinked and froze, and Cook took advantage and slipped an arm around his waist and pulled him up.

The lips were warm and soft, not intruding or forceful, simply there. Unconsciously, David felt himself begin to relax, tentatively placing his hands on Cook's shoulders, leaning forward.

Cook moaned and ran a tongue across his lips. David gasped and jumped, and Cook pulled back, chuckling.

“Oh, wow,” muttered David, pressing his fingers to his bottom lip.

A grin spread across Cook’s face. “You certainly know how to boost a guys ego.” Cook’s gaze slid over David’s head. “Oh, good. Ryan’s here.”

David jerked around, too fast, stumbling, and he would have fallen if Cook hadn’t caught him in time. “Thanks,” he muttered.

“Anytime,” replied Cook, looking pleased. “Ryan,” he called, catching the man’s attention. Ryan turned to them, appearing surprised when his gaze landed on David.

“Sir.” Ryan handed Cook a bundle, which turned out to be clothes much to David’s relief.

“Awesome.” Cook took them gratefully and slipped them on. “You bring a carriage this time?” Ryan nodded. “Good, I’m really not feeling up to riding back.” He touched his bruised side tentatively.

“And what about him?” Ryan looked David over with a certain amount of disdain.

Cook frowned at Ryan, eyes sharpening. "He's coming with me," announced Cook.

"I am?" David asked.

"He is?" Ryan said.

"He is," Cook affirmed, then he glanced down at David, who had made a strangled sound, and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I mean, if he wants too." David frowned. "I just thought you might not want to go home. At least not right now. Not until we can be sure your village leaders won't try that again."

"Sir," Ryan cut in. "I don't think it's proper--"

"I've never been one for proper." Cook slipped his arm around David's shoulder, causing him to jump. When he glanced up, Cook very firmly wasn't looking at him, instead choosing to stare down Ryan.

Ryan ducked his head down, looking displeased but not saying so. "As you wish, Lord Cook."

"Lord… wait, what?!"

Cook blushed, looking sheepish. "Is that problem?"

David paused, more than a little shell-shocked, before shaking his head. "No, I'm good."

"Good." Cook grinned.


End file.
